Personal care articles, particularly personal care absorbent articles are well known in the art. The absorbent articles have been intended to absorb discharged body fluids, such as urine and/or menses. Such articles and products generally comprise a liquid permeable topsheet and a backsheet. Additionally, a fibrous mass or other absorbent body, which can absorb and hold the body fluids, is assembled between the topsheet and backsheet. In other arrangements, the personal care article may be a tampon article, and the tampon can comprise a liquid permeable topsheet and an absorbent body. Incontinence products have typically been employed to absorb liquids, such as urine. Feminine care articles have typically been employed to absorb urine, menses and other vaginal discharges. In particular arrangements, the feminine care articles have included a conventional garment-fastener for securing an individual article in a wearer's undergarment. In further arrangements, the articles have included wing portions which can help to hold the article in place at a selected location in a wearer's undergarment. In some arrangements, the wing portions have been integrally formed with one or more of the preexisting component layers that were employed to construct the article. In other arrangements, the wing portions have been separately provided components that are assembled and affixed to the final product. Conventional wing-fasteners have been employed to secure the wing portions in a desired configuration during ordinary use. The various garment-fasteners and wing-fasteners have included conventional fastening mechanisms, such as adhesive fasteners and mechanical fasteners, hook-and-loop fasteners and the like.
Other personal care articles have included wipes. The wipes may be wet or dry, and may include additional components. Such components have included fragrances, lotions, cleaning solutions, skin treatments, lubricants, medicines and the like, as well as combinations thereof. Additionally, conventional wipes have been assembled in combination with selected absorbent articles, such as diapers, feminine care pads and adult incontinence garments.
The personal care articles have also been contained in various conventional packaging systems. Individual articles may or may not have included wrappers, such as individual containment pouches composed of polymer films and/or nonwoven fabrics. Articles that contain liquids have been sealed in liquid-impermeable wrappers. Predetermined quantities of articles have also been grouped and contained in conventional packages, such as bags and/or cartons, and the selected packages could be opened to allow a desired extraction of the individual articles.
Conventional systems, however, have not sufficiently provided a desired convenience and easy access to a combination of individual, cooperating articles that may be desired when an initially employed, personal care absorbent article becomes soiled and needs replacement. The conventional packaging systems for the desired articles have also been excessively bulky and cumbersome to transport and use, and have not provided a desired combination of convenience and discretion. When encountering an emergency involving an unexpected soiling of clothing, the conventional systems and structures have not contained all of the components desired for use, or have included more components than needed.
As a result, there has been a continued need for an improved system of personal care articles that can more effectively provide a convenient access and packaging of a desired combination of cooperating personal care articles.